


One to One

by in_motu_proprio



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Femme, Femslash, Injury, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I felt bad for beating May up in one story, Dance 'til Three, so I wrote her happy and horny in this one.  Besides, I wanted an excuse to write from Sif's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One to One

The layers turned out to be too much for Sif to manage with her shoulder as injured as it was. She’d come to Midgard to check on something for the All-Father and wound up staying for a few days extra to have a look around and to spar with Melinda May. They found that, after their first meeting, that they wanted to test themselves against each other. This had been the first opportunity for them to try the other in battle and Sif had decided to go easy on Melinda for the first round to test her. That had been a mistake.

Melinda walked in from the hallway, clearly pleased with herself as she set a white metal box down next to Sif. “First aid kit,” Melinda told her before opening it. “I thought I told you to get your layers off so I could put your shoulder back in place.” They’d tried to put her shoulder back into place in the sparring ring, but it turned out that with the metal at Sif’s shoulders, May couldn’t get the right angle. 

“I can’t manage it one handed.” 

Melinda nodded and helped Sif down from the counter she’d been sitting on. “You may have to talk me through some of this.” Melinda’s hands came to the fastenings of Sif’s outer layers, undoing the heavy leather straps to allow Sif some breathing room. It always felt strange coming out of her armor. It had become so much a part of her that Sif felt almost bare when Melinda took the fitted metal from her body and set it on the counter. “Where does this belt fasten?” Sif pointed to one of the round buckles and Melinda removed it. That, along with her leather skirt came off, all piling up on the counter. 

“Would you like me to take off your braces and gloves?” SIf's hand was swelling, so Melinda started before Sif said yes. “Your armor is impressive.” 

Sif took the compliment with a deep nod of appreciation then countered with her own compliment. “It is impressive that you fight in so little.” She didn’t understand why Melinda fought in so little. How could she protect her body properly in such thin fabric and no armor? Her consideration of Melinda’s wardrobe was cut short as Melinda removed her shoulder braces. That was where it got painful. Sif didn’t say a word, but it was clear from how gingerly Melinda handled her shoulder that she knew it hurt. “And it is impressive that a mortal could actually do damage.” 

“You were going easy on me,” Melinda countered as they both got their first look at the injury. Not only was it dislocated, but Melinda had gotten her with the business end of a spear, enough to seriously bruise the joint and possibly even the bone… through enchanted metal. In a human it would have rendered the joint unusable. Melinda probed the injury with her fingers as she planned how to deal with the injury. “It’s going to hurt.” 

“That matters not.” Melinda counted to three then put Sif’s shoulder back in place, holding it close to the woman’s body and holding her from behind to keep the joint steady as Sif caught her breath. She didn’t cry out, but she was in pain and that registered with Melinda. 

“I’d offer you a pain killer, but I doubt any of it would touch you.” Sif shook her head at Melinda. “What about a drink?” 

“Now that I will take you up on.” Sif sat in her leggings, groaning as her chain mail shifted on the wound. “Melinda, could you assist me further?” Melinda made her take two shots of something called baijiu before she’d take off the chain mail. It took some time, Melinda working carefully to keep any extra weight off the wound. It was already healing, so the care wasn’t totally necessary, but Sif found it quite pleasing to be treated so carefully. It didn’t happen often. 

When the chain mail was off, Melinda could see the under bust corset that was the first real cinch of her waist. “Do you have a shift underneath?” Sif nodded. “Do you want me to get you out of all your corsets while we’re at it?” 

“If it wouldn’t be troublesome.” Melinda was already moving her shift up to get to her lacings. "It is kind of you to focus on me so thoroughly, Melinda. I thank you.” Sif reached out with her uninjured arm, squeezing Melinda’s bicep gently. Melinda’s hands went to the laces of Sif’s corset to free her, working with swift precision that Sif appreciated. She was bare enough now that Sif could feel Melinda’s fingers through the two layers that remained. It made her shiver just a little bit. It had been decades since anyone other than a handmaiden had seen her this bare. 

“How do you move in all this,” Melinda asked as her fingers pulled up Sif’s outer shift , pulling it up enough to catch the last layer of laces. Sif could feel Melinda’s fingers tracing gently over the laces to find the beginning. 

“Very carefully.” The joke got a smile out of Melinda which delighted Sif. 

“That’s an old Midgard joke.” 

“And where do you think it came from?” Sif asked, shivering when Melinda’s fingers slowly loosened the laces in the middle. 

“Cold hands?” Sif nodded because it was the best way not to alarm the mortal. Their views on sexuality on Midgard were antiquated at best. Melinda came around to the busk of Sif’s last corset, undoing it in chunks. Again Sif shivered when she felt Melinda’s fingers on her skin. “You’re sure that’s it?” Melinda’s eyes roamed over Sif’s body a moment, brow raising when she laid eyes on Sif’s bare breasts. Melinda, being the brave warrior she was, reached up to stroke Sif’s breast. “Want me to lock the door?” 

“You are Sapphically inclined? I had always assumed that you and the Son of Coul were bonded.” 

“Gender is not a deciding factor in lovers,” Melinda told Sif as she added Sif’s last corset to the growing pile of clothing. “Typically it’s strength and beauty. You have both,” Melinda pointed out as her fingers ran under Sif’s breasts along the bites the boning of her corset had taken into her skin. Sif moaned and Melinda grew bolder, her mouth closing on one of the indentations, tongue teasing out the edges. 

Sif pulled Melinda in for a slow, deep kiss that left both of them breathless before she spoke. “Lock the door.” Melinda did and then came back to her, hands reaching for Sif’s leggings. They were tight and required a bit of work to get off, but as Melinda worked them down, she stopped occasionally to kiss Sif or to run her mouth over her breasts. It was fortunate that Melinda was less difficult to undress, and Sif was able to touch skin far more easily. 

“How’s your shoulder?” 

“Not dreadful. Recovering rapidly.” Melinda kissed Sif’s hip as she finished pulling down her leggings. Sif watched Melinda remove the last bits of her clothing, leaving her bare to Sif’s gaze. “You are beautiful,” she told Melinda when she saw the woman in her skin the first time. Sif went to Melinda, standing in the middle of the small room. Sif’s hands moved down Melinda’s hips to her thighs then back up to her breasts as she kissed the woman’s lips. Sif had to stoop to kiss Melinda and eventually picked her up with her good arm and brought her to the narrow bunk. 

Sif laid Melinda on the bed and came to rest with one strong thigh between Melinda’s and began to rock as they kissed. It was an honor to draw such sounds from a woman as strong as Melinda, and Sif took sparring like this as seriously as what she did in any arena. “I wish to taste you, Melinda.” 

“Who am I to argue,” the small beauty replied. It was clear consent so Sif trailed her mouth down Melinda’s body, appreciating how well mottled the woman’s skin was. “So many battle scars.” Sif’s mouth trailed down the long line of a scar that looked as though it had come from a blade. It was beautiful. “Scars like this earn a warrior a place in Valhalla.” There was no higher compliment Sif could give a woman like Melinda May. Her fingers trailed up Melinda’s thigh until she could cup her. Sif’s mouth followed soon after, tongue laving between Melinda’s folds. 

She smelled of sweat and arousal, two smells that, in conjunction, were an aphrodisiac for Sif. She moaned and buried her nose in the crook of Melinda’s groin as her fingers stroked through Melinda’s wet folds. “Straddle my face,” Melinda demanded and Sif fell into the familiar position. Melinda was far more demanding, forcing Sif’s thighs down to the point that her body must be cutting off the woman’s breath, but still Melinda sucked and lapped, making Sif in turn moan into Melinda’s folds. 

Sif’s fingers moved to Melinda’s entrance, stroking in a slow circle until she got a nod from Melinda. Her long middle finger sunk into Melinda's wetness, her body enveloping Sif’s finger in an easy glide. “It seems all your body is to be envied,” Sif smiled, looking between her thighs to Melinda. The woman’s face gleamed with Sif’s honey, making Melinda that much more beautiful. “Let me focus on you, Melinda. After all, you did win the match.” Sif’s shoulder was near healed by this point and if she was careful, she could utilize it. 

“Kiss me first.” Sif had no argument there and kissed Melinda again. They mixed into this delicious flavor on Melinda’s lips. It was that scent Sif sought out in Melinda’s mouth and on her skin as they kissed. Sif left her lover breathless before she descended Melinda’s body once more, settling between her thighs. Two fingers, Sif’s middle and ring finger, settled into Melinda, making the woman squirm and push down. 

“Your body responds so easily.” Sif kissed Melinda’s thigh before she moved up to suck softly at Melinda’s folds, pulling them up and open with sucks that ended with Sif’s mouth popping off, leaving Melinda wide open, hips rolling. “And you drip for me.” Sif lapped beneath her fingers, her tongue traveling down to the sensitive skin between Melinda’s entrances. She spent some time there because it made Melinda jump and shift. “So beautiful,” was all Sif said until she’d drawn the first real cry of desire from Melinda. “I want to taste every bit of you, Melinda.” Sif’s mouth mostly focused on Melinda’s folds, though, drawing deep moans as she bit at Melinda’s breasts and thrust into the woman with her fingers. 

Melinda cried out, her voice echoing off the metal walls of the small chamber. Sif watched Melinda’s thighs tremble as she tried so hard to control herself. Sif’s fingers moved more firmly, pulling Melinda’s pleasure from her until the woman’s hands sunk into her hair and pushed Sif away. “God… please… give me a minute.” Melinda’s body trembled from her orgasm, her entire body covered with sweat. 

“When you are ready, I’d like you to get on your hands and knees for me.” Melinda looked at her, confused. “You taste so sweet, Melinda.” That seemed to be all Melinda needed to hear, so she got to her shaky knees and turned so that Sif had access to her backside. Melinda glistened and Sif leaned down to press her tongue into Melinda’s body, getting the woman to groan deeply. “I could drink from you for ages.” Perhaps this was what Thor meant when he said his Jane Foster was sweet. Did all Midgardians taste this delightful or was it just Melinda? 

Sif opened Melinda’s thighs wider, thumbs coming to part her cheeks. The woman jumped when the flat of Sif’s tongue caressed Melinda's pucker. Sif devoured Melinda as two fingers pushed into her sex. Sif pressed her tongue into Melinda’s pucker, opening that tight ring as her fingers worked down against Melinda’s most intimate parts. The woman began to curse and shift, her toes curling and releasing with the crests of pleasure Sif could feel rolling from Melinda's pores. Sif began to hum as her fingers worked harder, feeling the honey inside Melinda grow more copious. Melinda’s noises, her cries, echoed what Sif felt from her body and after following Melinda’s lead for only a few minutes, the woman’s hand sunk back into Sif’s hair, pulling her in tight between her cheeks as Melinda’s moisture ran down the back of Sif’s hand. 

“Sif,” Melinda’s cries went silent for a moment as her entire body clamped down around Sif’s hand, her head pressing into the thin mattress as Melinda’s hips went out of control. She fought hard and Sif loved to see that Melinda came as hard as she fought, maybe harder. It was Sif’s glory to be responsible for Melinda’s pleasure. Melinda May might have won in the ring, but Sif had won in bed. Sif was ok with that.


End file.
